


'Yes'

by atlas (cissysullivan)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cissysullivan/pseuds/atlas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean says 'yes' to Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Yes'

**Author's Note:**

> Really short, but I couldn't think of any way to make it longer without it turning out to be super long and probably I wouldn't have ended up finishing it, so here is this little drabble. :) I hope you enjoy it!

When Dean says ‘yes’, it’s not in Detroit. It’s in a rundown motel in the middle of nowhere. In fact, they’re not even really sure which state they’re in. All they know is that the angels come and take Dean away. When he comes back, he’s broken and damaged beyond repair, telling Sam he _has_ to say yes. He doesn’t have a choice anymore. Sam doesn’t understand what’s going on. He tries to convince his brother that he doesn’t have to do this, that they’ll find another way, that everything’s going to be alright, but he knows that every attempt he makes to dissuade his brother is an attempt made in vain. He can see in Dean’s eyes that his mind is made up and nothing he says or does will change his mind.

            After Dean says ‘yes’, Sam spends weeks hiding from Michael and Lucifer, who often come to him in his dreams, even though they can’t find him. Sam spends a lot of his time wondering how they found him and Dean the day his brother agreed to become the Michael sword. He spends the rest of it trying to find a way to get the angel out of his brother’s body as well as some way to stop the apocalypse that doesn’t involve him having to say ‘yes’ to Lucifer.

            However, the more books Sam looks through and the more Sam talks to the angels in his dreams, the more he begins to realize that he may not have a choice. And, really, what’s the point anymore? Why _not_ say ‘yes’ other than the fact that a lot of people will die? It sounds selfish. Sam knows this, but he’s lost Dean. He doesn’t know how long it takes for someone to become the equivalent of ‘brain dead’, but he’s beginning to wonder if that’s what Dean is now and if Michael releases his brother, then Dean would be gone.

            So Sam decides to say ‘yes’. The next time Lucifer comes to him in his sleep, they agree on a place to meet the next day. Sam thinks that if Dean were with him, he might be worried about what was going to happen, he might be concerned for his life. But without Dean he doesn’t care. He doesn’t give a damn what happens to him anymore. Hell, if he’s to be honest, he doesn’t give a damn how the apocalypse turns out. All he wants is to stop feeling the intense pain in his heart that has been growing and growing ever since his brother said ‘yes’ to Michael, and the only way he can do that is by saying ‘yes’ himself.

            When Dean says ‘yes’, it’s not in Detroit, but when Sam says ‘yes’, it is.


End file.
